Semana Shipping 2009
by Rashel Shiru
Summary: El Reto Anual del Pais de Agni! Para no tener limite de shipping. Día 1: Sokkla Día 2: Zutara
1. El primer hombre y la primera mujer

_**Semana Shipping 2009**_

_Prehistoria_

_Comedia__

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender, no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son para hacer énfasis en algunas cosas.

Las dobles líneas separan las historias. Las líneas únicas separan tiempo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**E**__**l**__** primer hombre…y la primera mujer.**_

_Sokkla_

* * *

_

* * *

_

Esta historia se remonta a los tiempos en que los hombres evolucionaban a Homo Sapiens, un período en que la última glaciación daba paso a un mundo más cálido y habitable. Donde el humano empezaba a imponerse sobre las demás especies. Una época donde…

-¿Puedes comenzar con la bendita historia? La haces aburrida si la narras así-

-Se supone que soy la narradora, tengo que contarla _así_-

-¡Argh! Deja mejor que comience la historia de una buena vez-

Seguimos, luego de la interrupción, con la historia de cómo el hombre… descubrió el fuego.

-¡¡¡SOKKA!!! ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y has algo de provecho para este mundo!- grita su querida ¿esposa? Azula.

-Mi ser macho dominante ¡Mi no seguir ordenes de mujer loca!

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Argh! Ya vas a ver. Solo los hombres podían ser tan estúpidos- con la rabia que cargaba logro descubrir lo que actualmente llamamos _"fuego"_, ya que una significativa llamarada salió de sus manos para dar nada más y nada menos que en el abrigo de su esposo.

-¡Uuuuhhhh! Cosa caliente y brillante ser bonita- dice abobado mientras se quemaba su parka- Y… ¡QUEMAR!- Ante tal descubrimiento empieza a correr en círculos, así avivando más las llamas- ¡Quemar! ¡Quemar! ¡Quemar!- Lo único que pensó su brillante mente fue lanzarse en el lago congelado cercano a la cueva.

-Solo un cavernícola se lanza a un lago congelado- decía Azula mientras veía las acciones de Sokka- ¡Oh! Cierto, Sokka es un cavernícola-

-¡Frio! ¡Frio! ¡Frio!- temblaba como castañuela mientras salía del agua.

-Entra o te convertirás en un fósil congelado-

-Mujer hacer más cosa brillante para calentar a macho alfa-

-Si no dejas de hablar así, no hare más fuego- lo reto con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Como saber qué cosa caliente y bailarina llamarse fuego?-indagó.

-Porque… emm… por… umm… ¡Porque lo sé!- respondió primero dudosa y luego totalmente segura.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo un cerebro más desarrollado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que la evolución benefició a las mujeres-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque los hombres solo fueron el primer experimento-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡POR QUE NO TE SOPORTO Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME CASÉ CONTIGO!

Silencio era lo único que había en la cueva, además del crepitar de las llamas del fogón que había hecho la mujer para calentar a su marido.

-¿Por qué?-

Y así surgió lo que llamamos el _"fuego del hogar"_. De ahí, que en esa cueva podemos encontrar en sus paredes, quemaduras y jeroglíficos de una _"mujer en llamas" _y un _"hombre por qué_", esto nos da a entender que ya las personas de las cavernas conocían el símbolo de interrogación, por ser eso lo que podemos interpretar de los garabatos que están encima de la cabeza del _"hombre por qué"_.

* * *

_

* * *

_

Ahora, la historia a continuación, es la del descubrimiento de un implemento muy usado desde épocas lejanas.

-Sokka ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta su mujer extrañada que estuviera tallando madera; sabía que por nada del mundo ese fuera su fuerte.

-Estoy haciendo un _Cuatrorio_- respondió con orgullo de su creación.

-¿Cuatrorio? ¿Con qué se come?

-Ja Ja, muy divertida, Azula. Con esto podremos trasladarnos a cualquier lugar-

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo?- retó.

-Cuando da vueltas colina abajo, agarra velocidad y te lleva a cualquier lado- termina feliz por su sabia explicación.

-¿Y cómo lo guías?- esa pregunta le cayó como una catarata congelada. No supo cómo responder, resignándose a su invento, pero obteniendo una nueva idea que recorriera su cabeza.

* * *

Pasaron los días y ahora trabajaba en otra invención, cuando llegó su esposa a darle una noticia.

-Sokka, tengo una noticia que darte-

-¿Umm? ¿Cuál?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- fue lo único que pudo articular el moreno.

-Que estoy embarazada, por causa tuya, en las últimas 12 lunas, en nuestra cama- fueron estas las sencillas respuestas a las preguntas de su esposo- ¡Ah! Y prepárate para los antojos-

Lo único que hizo Sokka fue quedar boquiabierto el resto del día.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron relativamente normales: Sokka construía su invento y Azula se encargaba de la cueva.

-¡Terminé!- dijo mostrándole a su mujer una cosa circular, que tenia maderos que se cruzaban dentro de ella, y que servían de apoyo para otra vara.

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciste ahora?-fue la cortante pregunta de Azula.

-Esto, mi querida, ¡es un volente!-

-¿Y para qué sirve?-

-Para dirigir mi Cuatrorio- respondió seguro.

-Pruébamelo-

-Ok- y cuando logró que encajaran… su invento no funcionó-¡Noooo! Se supone que tenía que funcionar- lloraba ante otro invento fallido.

-Ya lo sabía, otra cosa rara más que no sirve- dio media vuelta y procuro marcharse- ¡Ah! Después que termines de berrear, búscame un buen trozo de carne asada con cerezas encima-

-Eso es asqueroso, Azula-

-Estoy antojada ¿Para qué me embarazaste entonces?- A esa pregunta ni siquiera respondió.

* * *

Los meses siguieron pasando, los antojos aumentando y Sokka aún inventando. Habían días en que Azula quería salmón con miel de maple, o gusanos del pantano con fresas, o papas carbonizadas con papaya. Estos días hacían que Sokka corriera por toda las extensión de las planicies para encontrar dichos alimentos, pero aún así seguía trabajando en su extraño invento.

Un día de primavera, cuando ya el vientre de Azula parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro, Sokka le pidió, rogó y suplicó que saliera para que viera su ya terminado invento.

-Sokka, espero que ésta cosa si funcione, porque si no…- se quejaba, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la base de su espalda y la otra en su abultado vientre.

-Tranquila, esta vez sí funciona, me aseguré de probarlo antes-

-Apúrate-

-Está bien, esto es a lo que yo llamó "_Móvil Auto"_; trabaja con un motor que funciona a base de cadenas, que son impulsadas por los pedales que muevo con mis pies- finalizó.

-Primero, suena mejor _"Automóvil"_, segundo ¿Qué son motor, cadenas y pedales?-

-Te explico, el motor es un…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque su mujer empezó a dar gritos de dolor y a apretar su vientre con fuerza.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Voy a dar a luz!- dice ante el desconcierto de su marido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- ella lo agarró brutalmente de su camisa y le dijo amenazadoramente.

-Llévame donde las parteras de una o si no me atiendes tú ahorita-

-Este es momento de probar el Móvil Auto ¡No! ¡Mejor llamarlo Automóvil!- dijo emocionado.

-¡No me montare en esa cosa para que me mates!- fue la razonable respuesta de Azula.

Pero no pudo hacer nada en tales condiciones, solo gritar y patalear mientras Sokka la subía al _"Automóvil"_. Y así comenzó lo que Azula consideró lo mas traumatizante de su vida. El auto, iba muy rápido, y Sokka y apenas esquivaba los arboles que se les cruzaban en el camino. A kilómetros de la cueva de las parteras, se escuchaban los gritos de Sokka y Azula por el bosque.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la mujer en trabajo de parto, se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y agradeció a los dioses por seguir con vida.

-¡Azula está dando a luz!- y cargo a su mujer para llevarla ante las parteras, las viejas Lo y Li.

-Muchacho, déjala en aquellas mantas- dijo Li.

-Y llama a tu hermana para que nos ayude- continúo Lo.

-¿Mi hermana está acá?-

-Sí, pero ¡Apúrate!- clamaron las dos a coro.

El pobre y asustado guerrero salió a buscar a su hermana por los alrededores desesperadamente.

-¡Katara! ¡Katara! ¡KATARA!- gritó en todas direcciones.

-Sokka, estoy detrás de ti- dijo ésta un poco molesta por no haber sido notada antes.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermanita, Azula está dando a luz y las viejas me pidieron que te buscara!- dijo todo esto rápidamente- Por cierto ¿Qué haces trabajando con las brujas?

-¡Argh! Primero, no son brujas. Segundo, soy curandera y tengo que aprender a asistir partos-

-¡Aaaahhh! Entiendo- silencio- ¡PERO VE A ATENDER A AZULA!- gritó desesperado finalmente.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente para Sokka, incluso llego a pensar que fueron horas, pero el llanto de un recién nacido hizo que entrara feliz a la cueva, topándose con la imagen de su mujer con las piernas abiertas, tirada encima de unas mantas, que estaban llenas de sangre y aún en proceso de limpieza; por todo esto, lo único que pudo hacer fue desmayarse.

Por fin cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un largo sermón de su hermana, que de lo único que entendió fue: "Azula quiere que veas al bebé"; solo eso basto para que se levantara corriendo a ver a su esposa y al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Es un niño- menciono con una sincera sonrisa a modo de saludo su cansada mujer.

-Puedo…- preguntó temeroso.

-Adelante-

-Es… tan pequeño- y en ese preciso momento, Sokka descubrió dos cosas muy importantes para el mundo en que vivimos: la primera, el valor de tener una _familia_, y la segunda, el valor de tener un _automóvil_ en casa.

-Se llamará… ¡Sokka Jr!- clamó alegremente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese nombre es horrendo!- refutó su esposa.

-¡Pero ese es mi nombre!- se defendió- ¿acaso no te gusta mi nombre?

-No para mi bebé- sentenció.

La pelea continuó por rato largo, y solo las espectadoras tuvieron que soportar los insultos que se profesaban los nuevos padres.

-Lo que une el amor- dijeron irónicas las dos hermanas y la joven morena a la vez.

-Me está empezando a dar miedo su influencia- miró asustada la chica al darse cuenta de la coordinación con que hablaron las tres.

* * *

_**

* * *

Bonus**_

La última historia transcurre en los grandes pastizales que llenaban las planicies del mundo prehistórico.

-Macho dominante enseñar a su hijo como cazar- decía el orgulloso padre de familia.

-Sokka, el niño apenas y se está parando, no lo llevarás de caza- con firmeza en la voz, advirtió su mujer- puede ser muy peligroso.

-Sokka Jr. tiene que ser un hombre valiente como su padre-

-Entonces llévalo de cacería a los 12 o 14 años- mientras decía esto, Azula pensaba en el por qué dejó que su hijo se llamara Sokka Jr.

-No detener a macho, mujer- decía convencido de sus palabras.

Ya pasado el mediodía y con un pequeño acuestas, no había logrado atrapar ni a una tortuga.

-Hijo, será mejor ir a pescar-

-Buaaaa. Buaaaa. ¡Buaaaa!- empezó a llorar sin razón alguna el bebito.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Tienes hambre? -

-Buaaaaaa-

-¿Tienes sueño?- dicho esto, lo comenzó a acurrucar en sus brazos.

-Buaaaaaa-

-¿Quieres jugar?- y lo empezó a lanzar y atrapar en el aire, pero en el momento que cayó en sus brazos, sintió algo pegajoso, suave y caliente chorreando entre sus brazos- ¿Pero qué…?- no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque cierto olor se coló por su nariz, y cuando alzó al niño, se encontró con que su pequeño no solo necesitaba un cambio de pañales, sino también un baño urgente, al igual que él- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Jejejeje- fue la divertida respuesta de parte del bebé al grito de su padre.

Así, padre e hijo, siguieron su apurado camino al río, no con intensión de pescar, sino de bañarse. Mientras el padre maldecía en lenguas aun ni siquiera inventadas, el nene chapoteaba divertido en el agua. El olor no se quitaba fácilmente de la ropa, así que nuestro querido protagonista no tuvo de otro que buscar unas flores de lavanda para refregárselas a su ropa y a la de su hijo. Mientras todo esto pasaba, no se fijaba en los movimientos del pequeño, que jugaba con nada más y nada menos que un oso-ornitorrinco.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! Jejejeje-

-Sokka Jr. quédate tranquilo que estoy lavando tus pañales- en eso voltea a ver a su niño- ¡Argh! Sokka Jr., tranquilo. Papá te sacará de las malvadas garras de eso feo oso-ornitorrinco- en eso, el oso-ornitorrinco se levanto en dos patas, ofendido de lo que había dicho Sokka, y lo único que este hizo fue gritar como niña, tomar a su nene en brazos, con la ropa aún mojada y salir corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Esperó a que sus ropas se secaran, vistió al pequeño y a sí mismo, pero el infante empezó a llorara nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- levantó al niño y este se aferro de su pecho, intentando buscar el sustento que le brindaría su madre- ¡Hey! Yo no soy tu madre- se quejo el hombre, pero la criatura aun seguía llorando-Mmm… tienes hambre, no tengo de otra que buscarte leche.

Caminando unos cuantos metros más, se encontró con una Alce-Dientes de Sable y su cachorro dormitando en la entrada de una cueva. Aprovecho eso para dejar a su pequeño en el suelo y ordeñar al animal.

-Ahora, Sokka Jr.- habló en susurro- quédate quieto y no hagas ninguna locura, hijo- Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una risita infantil y cariñosa.

En lo que él hacia un difícil trabajo para ordeñar al Alce-Dientes de Sable y evitar que despertara, el pequeño cachorro despertó al sentir unas pequeñas y traviesas manitas, halarle la cola.

-Grrruuumm- lanzó un pequeño gruñido que pasó desapercibido por Sokka y su madre.

-Jejejeje- el bebé empezó a jugar con el cachorrito. Se divertían, pero el cachorrito empujó accidentalmente al nene, haciendo que callera; primero, no emitió sonido alguno, luego, progresivamente empezó su llanto que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Terminé- se decía Sokka, volteando a mirar su hijo y dándose cuenta de sus llantos- ¡Sokka Jr.!-

La madre Alce-Dientes de Sable no se despertó por el llanto del infante, sino por los gritos del padre.

Decidido, regresarían a casa en ese preciso momento.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Me tenían preocupada! Pensé que le había pasado algo al niño- Azula hablo tan rápido, que apenas Sokka entendió lo que dijo. Sin perder tiempo, le entregó "su" hijo a la preocupada madre.

-Hay tienes a tu hijo- dijo de mala gana tirándose en la cama de pieles.

-¿Por qué huelen a lavanda?-

-Porque ese niño pidió un cambio de pañales encima mío- dijo en tono despectivo.

-Así que se bañaron en flores ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba que eras el macho dominante- clamo la mujer con aires divertidos.

-No digas nada respecto a eso- amenazó.

-¡Uy, sí! ¡Mira como tiemblo!- retó la joven mujer.

-Azula- dijo en tono siseante.

-Toma, necesita un cambio de pañales, y como ya sabes hacerlo, no veo problemas- dicho esto, le dejo al niño en sus brazos.

-Aaaahhh- lanzó un suspiro- Esta bien. A ver…- mientras desataba el pañal, el niño reí con ganas- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?- no tuvo que esperar mucho por su respuesta, ya que su pequeño lobezno lanzó un chorrito amarrillo claro directo en su rostro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las carcajadas de Azula inundaron la caverna, y no era para menos, su esposo había sido bautizado por su hijo.

De ahí, que los hombres no se encargan de sus hijos, e inventaron lo que actualmente llamamos _"niñeras"._

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bueno!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. La hice lo más divertida posible!

Aclaro, a Sokka le da por hablar sin conjugar los verbos cuando le parece divertido, pero sabe hablar normal.

¡¿Reviews Please?!


	2. Ofrendas

_**Semana Shipping 2009**_

_Edad de Oro_

_Fantasía_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender, no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son para pensamientos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Ofrendas.**_

_Zutara

* * *

_

No entendía por qué tenía que ser así. La trataban como a un simple objeto, que puede ser cambiada en cualquier momento; y para colmo, al parecer a su familia no le importaba, o eso era lo que ella creía. El dolor de su padre al dejarla ir, le conllevó a una enfermedad sin razón ni cura, una enfermedad llamada tristeza. Su hermano se dedico convertirse en la cara de su familia, pero no con el humor que habituaba, sino con uno más amargado. Su nodriza, era la que cargaba la pesada labor de intentar mantener en armonía a su padre y hermano, pero los años que llevaba a cuestas, no era labor fácil.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No podía ser otra?-Estas eran algunas de las frases que se repetía constantemente la joven morena de ojos turquesas, mientras lloraba esperando resignada su destino.

Todo había comenzado el día en que ella nació, en cuna de una familia noble. La Luna era su mentora y las estrellas sus guardianas. Una profecía, le había contado su nodriza, yacía sobre ella. El día de su nacimiento, un oráculo visitó su hogar, diciendo que la pequeña vida que comenzaba ese día, sería su sucesora. Además, antes de irse, el oráculo dijo estas palabras:

_Al la bendecida por la Luna,_

_Envidiada por las Tiniebla,_

_No le temas cuando lo veas,_

_El Amor no tiene fronteras._

De niña no entendía esas palabras, ahora de joven dudaba hacerlo. La tristeza la consumía. La llevaban a tierras extrañas como ofrenda al Dios del Fuego. Llena de miedo, pero con orgullo había aceptado dicha empresa. Sabía que no volvería a ver a su amado padre, ni a su divertido hermano, y mucho menos a su vieja, pero querida nodriza.

* * *

Los días de viaje habían pasado, y se encontraba ante las inmensas escaleras del Templo del Dios al que serviría. La habían recibido de muy buena manera, le indicaron que sería preparada para el rito de iniciación.

Aceptando su destino, subió escalón por escalón, sintiendo que no volvería a pisar la tierra que dejaba atrás. La llevaron a los baños, donde la lavaron con aguas aromáticas, y untaron en su piel y cabellos aceites con fragancias exóticas, difíciles de encontrar en sus tierras.

La vistieron con finas telas, con una suavidad envidiable, y le explicaron cómo presentarse ante el dios.

-He aquí, Señor de los Cielos, una pura y hermosa ofrenda. Recíbela como muestra de nuestra devoción hacia ti-

De pronto, una nube de polvo, de la cual salían rayos de luz, rodeó a la joven que llena de miedo cerró los ojos y oró a la Diosa de la Luna. Así, ante la vista de todos, la morena de ojos turquesa desapareció por obra y gracia del Dios del Fuego.

* * *

-¿Rezas a la Luna, cuando eres ofrendada al Fuego?- una voz varonil, algo ronca, lo que le daba la impresión de poseer un carácter fuerte, la sacó de su aturdimiento.

La joven, que esta encorvada en el suelo, levantó la mirada poco a poco, encontrándose frete a un hombre joven sentado en un majestuoso. Mirada de fuego, penetrante y aguda. Piel blanquecina, cabellos azabache, vestido con atuendos que parecían arde en llamas que jamás lo consumen. Además, estaba coronado por un anillos de fuego, que danzaba por sobre su cabeza, y postrado a sus pies se hallaba un dragón.

-¿Acaso no hablas?- fue la cortante pregunta del Dios del Fuego.

-Di..Discul…pe mi señor- titubeó temerosa, pero luego se lleno de un poco de valor- He venido a servirle-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Katara, señor-

-Entonces Katara, me servirás en todo lo que te pida y podrás vivir en este palacio, donde no solo habito yo, sino también otros dioses y criaturas- dijo señalando a su dragón. Dicho esto se marchó y la dejó sola en el gran salón.

-Pero ¿Y a donde voy?- replicó un poco indignada.

-Déjalo. Él es así de testarudo siempre- en eso, se dio cuenta de la mujer que estaba recostada en una de las columnas.

-¿Quién eres?-

-La Diosa de la Tierra- respondió tranquila la mujer pálida y de ojos acuosos.

-¿Qu…Qué? ¡Oh! Discúlpeme, señora. No sabía que era usted-

-Tranquila. Llámame Toph- le dijo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

-Preferiría llamarla Señora Toph-

-Me haces sentir vieja, pero bueno, no hay de otra. Ven. Te enseñare el palacio-

* * *

Así, fue conociendo poco a poco el palacio y sus inquilinos. Le parecía totalmente distinto y fantástico aquel lugar.

-Katara- escuchó que la llamaban, por lo tato acudió al llamado.

-¿Si, mi señor?-

-¿Sabes cantar?-

-Sí- contestó tímidamente.

-Entonces cántame- demando el Dios del Fuego.

No le quedo de otra que cantar para el Dios. Todos los días le pedía algo distinto y ella le cumplía, al principio no estaba muy augusta de cómo la trataba, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él empezó a encariñarse con ella.

* * *

-Katara, por favor ¿Podrías buscarme unas flores para mi madre, hoy?- pregunto amablemente.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Cuáles quiere, mi señor Zuko?-

-Primero, deja de llamarme tu señor, solo dime Zuko. Y segundo, elige las flores de tu preferencia- le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todo el palacio notaba el cambio, en especial la Diosa de las Tinieblas, que poco a poco fue envidiando el cariño que tenía el Dios del Fuego por la humana. Así que en cuanto escucho el pedido de él, no dudo en emplear un plan que solo le causaría daño a Katara.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?- la interrogo con fingida dulzura.

-A buscar unas flores, señora Mai- respondió con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Para la madre de Zuko?

-Sí-

-Entonces buscas Lirios de Fuego-

-¿Lirios de Fuego…?-

-Sí, son los preferidos de ella. Pero solo puedes conseguirlos en un lugar-

-¿Dónde?

-En los barrancos que están por el bosque. Crecen solo entre los peñascos, pero no dudo que podrás conseguirlo- la animo intencionalmente.

-Gracias por la información- y con esto se fue a los barrancos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a los barrancos, se dio cuente que no tenían fondo. Pero si quería conseguir las flores, tenía que arriesgarse un poco. Así, bajo por los peligrosos peñascos y tomo un par de flores. Lo que no sabía la pobre, es que las flores eran venenosas al tacto, y cuando se preparaba para subir, sintió unas cosquillas que subían de su mano hacia su cuerpo, y fue cayendo en un letargo que la llevo poco a poco por el acantilado.

En ese preciso momento, Zuko Dios del Fuego, sintió una herida en su alma. Ya no sentía los latidos del corazón de Katara. Mandó a su dragón Shu a buscarla, pidió a la Diosa de la Tierra, a la de la Luna, al de Océano y al del Aire, que lo ayudaran. Escudriñaron todo el palacio, todas las tierras que estaban bajo su poder, excepto aquellos oscuros barrancos, posesión de las Tinieblas.

La desesperación de Zuko lo llevó hasta aquellos peligrosos peñascos, y descubrió, que en su fondo se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven morena. Lleno de rabia e ira, se recogió el cuerpo y fue a enfrentar a Diosa de ese lugar.

-¡Mai! ¡Sal de donde estés!- bramó colerizado.

-¿Qué sucede mi querido Zuko?- pregunto tranquila.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto?-

-¿Yo qué?

-¡La que la lanzó por los barrancos!-

-Ella fue solita, yo solo le dije que allí se encontraban los Lirios de Fuego- siseó con una mirada aguda.

-¡Maldita!- Explotó. No podía contenerse. Lanzo llamaradas inmensas, que devastaron el lugar. Hay ya no había tinieblas, solo fuego, como un infierno.

-¡¿Todo esto por una simple humana?!- gritó exasperada. No comprendía que podía sentir el por esa debilucha y mortal humana.

-Todo esto por amor- respondió con voz suave, que demostraba el dolor que estaba pasando.

La Diosa enfurecida con las palabras, y más aun con su significado, no hizo otra cosa que tomar una daga y clavarla en el pecho de aquel desesperado enamorado. Lo que no tomo en cuenta, fue que él reaccionó y desvió su ataque, llevándola a apuñalarse a sí misma.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mai vio como Zuko abrazaba el cuerpo de su amada.

* * *

Zuko pidió consejo al Padre Tiempo, que solo le dijo:

-No puedes traerla de vuelta así como así, necesitas entregar algo valioso para regresarla-

-¿Qué es ese algo? ¡Hare cualquier cosa para que regrese!-

-¿Cualquier cosa?-

-Si- respondió con total firmeza.

-Entonces deberás de dar tu inmortalidad para que ella regrese a la vida- sentenció él.

-Si esas es la solución, no hay otra cosa que tenga que hacer-

-Te recuerdo que serás expulsado de estas tierras sagradas y que serás condenado al mundo de los humanos-

-Nada me hará más feliz que vivir junto a ella en el mundo mortal-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, pues que así sea-

Con esto, el dios perdió el brillo que poseía. Sus ropas cambiaron por unas más sencillas, y la corona se apagó.

* * *

Todo pasó muy rápido. Se sentía cansado, y con un peso en su brazo derecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y volteó a ver quien se recostaba a él. En ese momento lo único que pudo apreciar fue la cara de una hermosa mujer, con largos rizos cabellos chocolate. Recordó todo. Con miedo movió un poco a la mujer. Aquella fue despertando lentamente, cuando finalmente lo hizo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

-¿Qu… qué pasó?-

-Que estuve a punto de perderte- le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No…no entiendo- dijo con las mejillas notablemente enrojecidas

-Que Mai intento matarte al mandarte a buscar los Lirios de Fuego. Esas son de las pocas cosas que matan a un dios, así que también lo hacen con los humanos-

-Pero ella dijo…-

-Te dijo mentiras. Cuando te encontré acabe con ella- habló sombrío.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Ella intentó matarme también, así que no se lo permití-

-¿Pero entonces como estoy viva? Y ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el mundo humano. Y estas viva, porque entrega mi inmortalidad a cambió de que volvieras-

-Zuko…-

-Katara. Te amo-

-Yo… yo… ¡yo no puedo amar a un dio!-

-Ya no lo soy- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Entonces si puedo decir que también te amo-

Así sellaron su amor con un beso que jamás olvidarían. No es que vivieron felices para siempre, porque les costó trabajo organizar sus vidas, encontrar un lugar donde vivir,, encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Pero las penas, lagrimas y sudor, valieron los años que vivieron, los cuales fueron muchos.

* * *

Ok! Mas tarde que todos!!! Y_Y Pero lo hice!!

Acabo de terminarlo, y lo hubiese hecho ante si no hubiera sido porq perdi mi photoshop TT_TT Por una brutalidad mia! Aunq estoy descargando uno nuevo, me duele decir que el mio era original!! TT__TT Buaaaaa!!!!

Aclaraciones:

Zuko, Dios del Fuego (obvio)

Toph, Diosa Tierra

Mai, Diosa Tinieblas

Iroh, Padre Tiempo

Aang, Dios del Aire

Yue, Diosa de la Luna

Dios del Oceano (?)

Por cierto! el poema lo escribí yo XD

Reviews para levantarme el animo?


End file.
